


please don't leave me alone

by potstickersss



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Amy Santiago, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, F/F, Hurt Amy Santiago, Near Death Experiences, Protective Rosa Diaz, sad Amy, soft rosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: While on a routine bust with Rosa, Amy gets shot.





	please don't leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> First B99 fic! I adore these two on the show and their friendship but man would they be a kickass couple. 
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos to let me know your thoughts. I love hearing the feedback from my readers.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy!

She wasn’t supposed to be the one in the crossfire.

Out of everyone Amy is the most professional and hardworking detective. Even the criminals she arrests can’t seem to hate her. But this one had a vengeance out for any cop in their line of sight. And Amy happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had wanted to be the one to kick in the apartment door instead of me because she hardly ever got to. I had rolled my eyes but stepped aside with my gun drawn and ready to barge in once the door was down only we didn’t get that far.

Three shots are fired through the door and I flinch back using the wall for cover but Amy isn’t that lucky. I watch as Amy’s body jerks, her left shoulder then her right leg and finally her chest the force knocking her onto her back. It happens in a matter of seconds but to me its like it’s all in slow motion.

I can hear myself shouting- no screaming into my talkie, my body on autopilot as I lunge for Amy.

“Officer down! I repeat officer down! I need an ambulance at 3506 Trenton Drive apartment 314 stat! Santiago is down!”

More shots are fired and I cover Amy’s body with my own catching a bullet to the left arm for my efforts but I can’t feel it. Not when Amy is bleeding out, gasping for breath, the wooden floor steadily being stained by the growing puddle under her small body. I position myself so I’m behind Amy pulling her up into a sitting position and wrap my arms around Amy’s stomach, pushing my feet against the floor, sliding myself back with Amy in my arms until we are far enough away from the door. I lay her on the floor and my hands shake as I kneel over Amy’s prone body, her skin pale and glistening with sweat.

“Hold on Santiago. Hold on,” I plead and yank off my belt tying it above the bullet wound in Amy’s right thigh using it as a tourniquet to slow the steady flow of blood before moving on to remove the vest that just managed to stop the bullet. Amy is still gasping and staring up at the ceiling in fear, and I cup her face, locking our gazes.

“Don’t you dare give up on me Amy. The ambulance is almost here. You have to stay with me, got it?” I order and Amy nods but its sluggish and her eyes flutter. My stomach clenches and I quickly move on to stop the bleeding from Amy’s left shoulder using my police jacket to soak up the blood.

There is shouting and feet pounding on the stairs up ahead and I quickly look up to find Jake and Terry rushing down the hall with two paramedics in tow. I’ve never been more grateful to see Jake’s face. Looking back down at Amy I find her eyes are shut and her gasping has stopped.

“She’s not breathing!” I shout and move over to let the paramedics start CPR, grimacing when I hear the crack of Amy’s ribs.

“I need you to breath for her detective,” The paramedic grunts stopping her compressions and I’m quick to pinch Amy’s nose and tilt her chin up pressing my lips to hers and blowing out. I repeat it three times before the paramedic starts compressions again and their partner hands me a breathing mask with a bag on the end filled with air for the next time before they go to work on stopping the blood from Amy’s leg.

It feels like a life time of watching the paramedics work and assisting with CPR before Amy starts to breath again. I choke on a sob and fall back on my butt. Looking up I find Jake has slid down the wall next to the paramedic at Amy's feet with tears threatening to spill and Terry crouched next to him, his hand on his shoulder looking like he is about to be sick.

“Okay we got her back but we need to leave now. She is still unstable.”

The paramedics do quick work to place Amy on the backboard then lift her onto the stretcher making sure to attach an oxygen mask to her face. We make it down stairs in record timing and I’m jumping in the ambulance before anyone can say anything. Jake and Terry are right behind us in the squad car, lights going as they chase the ambulance.

I let the paramedic work, helping where asked, mostly putting pressure on the bullet wounds or holding gauze in place while they tape it. I hold Amy’s hand tightly until we reach the hospital and then she is gone, my body being shoved out of the way by the doctors as they rush Amy into surgery, leaving me in the middle of the hallway, covered in Amy’s blood and seconds away from having a meltdown.

It should have been me.

“Diaz.” Terry’s voice brings me out of my downward spiral and I blink looking up at him. “We should get your arm looked at,” He says quietly and I glance down at my left bicep taking in the bloody mess yet I don’t feel a thing. The shock doing a great job of numbing the pain. Slowly I nod and let Terry lead me into a room where a nurse is waiting.

Jake joins us and we’re all silent as the nurse works on removing the bullet lodged in my arm. I don’t even flinch as she digs around before moving on to cleaning it. There is nothing but a heavy feeling in my limbs. I sit staring at a poster detailing the process of a baby’s growth in the womb aware Jake and Terry are watching me but I don’t have the energy to tell them to piss off.

Terry’s phone goes off and he exits quickly followed by the nurse who gives my back a little pat before leaving with her supplies.

“Rosa,” Jake whispers as he moves to my side and I can feel the beginning of the inevitable breakdown in the way my throat tightens and my eyes fill with tears. He places his hand on my back and rubs gently as my shoulders start to shake with silent sobs until I can’t hold them back, the sound ripping from my chest so raw and heartbreaking I startle myself. Jake wraps me up in a tight hug and I cling to him like he is the only thing grounding me at that moment.

“She can’t die,” I whimper through gasping breaths and Jake nods.

“She’s a fighter Diaz. She’s stronger than either of us,” He whispers fiercely and I can do nothing but grip his jacket tighter, burying my face into his neck until there are no tears left to cry.

\---------

Amy is in a coma.

She flat-lined twice on the operating table but they got her back on both accounts. The bullet that hit her vest had cracked her ribs and sent her diaphragm into a spasm leaving her breathless but the force had also been so powerful it disrupted her heart’s rhythm. Arrhythmia the doctors called it and it had caused her to go into cardiac arrest. Along with the blood loss she was very close to dying. A minute or two later and she would have died with no chance of resuscitation.

That freaked me out. If I had froze or the paramedics hadn’t arrived when they did Amy would be dead. So now I’m doing what I do best to avoid feeling; beating the shit out of a punching bag.

I haven’t seen Amy since she went into surgery, too scared of what I will find when I enter Amy’s room. I’m not prepared to see my friend that pale and motionless again, hooked up to a bunch of machines. Its not right. Amy is always so bright and full of life. To see her as anything else is just wrong. But I also have a need to see for myself that Amy is alive and okay. Even in a coma. The doctors had informed us she would be waking up in a few days and its already been two.

Gasping for breath I send one last punch towards the bag before staggering back, and wishing not for the first time that everything that happened over the last three days was all a nightmare.

“You should really go see your girl,” Gina says from behind me and I flinch.

“She’s not my girl Linetti,” I mutter and she scoffs.

“Because you won’t take the leap Diaz. Don’t think just because Jakey boy has feelings for her he has claim. Amy is a grown ass woman who can make her own decisions. She doesn’t belong to anyone and if she hasn’t gotten with Jake by now its most likely not going to happen. So woman the hell up and ask that gorgeous dork out,” Gina says, exasperated and I swallow roughly turning to face her.

“And if she rejects me?” I ask and she sends me a gentle smile.

“Then you can move on. But being in limbo and pining for her is doing you no good.”

Slowly I nod and she sends me a small smile before jerking her chin in the direction of the locker rooms.

“Go shower. I’ll take you to her.”

I do as I’m told and while undressing I find my stitches have been pulled which was my own damn fault. The nurse gave me the supplies and told me not to do anything too strenuous or they would rip. Sighing I decide to shower first then deal with my arm later.

Gina is waiting on the bench in the locker room when I step out of the shower and stays silent as I get dressed before she makes me sit in her place and moves to clean my wound.

“I saw the blood through your shirt,” She says as if that explains her out of character behaviour but I don’t question it, just let her get to work.

When she finishes I follow her out to her car and get in without really being aware of my surroundings. Too focused on the knot in my stomach that grows as we get closer to the hospital. When we park Gina looks over and I stare at the building with growing apprehension.

“I can’t,” I say and she sighs.

“Why?”

“I can’t see her like that Gina. Its not right.” My teeth ground together as images of Amy’s pale and bloodied body flash through my mind.

“Diaz listen to me,” Gina says, turning my face so I am looking at her. “Amy has been shot three times. Has flat-lined three times and is now in a coma. She is going to be terrified when she wakes up. She’s not going to know what happened or why she is in the hospital. But with you there when she wakes up she won’t feel as scared. You and her went through something traumatic together and no one will understand better what she is going through than you. So do this for her. Amy needs you to be in there.”

I close my eyes and pull away from her hand settling back into my seat. I know she’s right. I need to get over myself and be there for Amy. Opening my eyes I inhale deeply before shoving open my door and getting out quickly. Gina follows suit and we make our way inside to Amy’s room where Jake is sitting with Boyle the pair talking quietly.

I freeze in the doorway when I see Amy. Her skin is still pale but not as bad as it had been when she was bleeding out. The heart monitor is beating steadily which has my shoulders relaxing slightly but seeing her so still is jarring. I don’t like it.

“Out,” Gina says flatly to the guys and they quickly jump to their feet heading for the door. I step aside to let them leave, both of them sending me encouraging smiles and squeezing my shoulder as they pass.

Gina gently pushes me further into the room before she steps out, shutting the door behind her leaving me alone with Amy. I carefully lower myself into the chair next to the bed and slowly reach out for her hand. Its cold to touch so I wrap my hand around hers in attempt to lend my warmth.

The exhaustion I’ve been fighting off for three days finally falls and I can feel my eyelids grow heavy. Carefully I lay my head on the the mattress next to our hands and sigh in relief. She’s okay.

With that I finally allow my eyes to shut and let the steady beating of the heart monitor to lull me to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
